


Stay down, kid.

by mirela



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, but now lo and behold it's here, i might add more in the future, so enjoy y'all, they're basically having a one night stand, this started out as a short drabble to tease my cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirela/pseuds/mirela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Pietro have a one-night stand. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay down, kid.

Steve's slowly fucking Pietro, smirking at the sounds he makes with each thrust. The soldier had his hands on both the kid’s knees, holding his legs apart as he slowly moved his own hips in and out. Pietro could be a real smartass and have all the snarky comebacks in the world, but right here and now, writhing underneath Steve and making all these beautiful noises, Steve realizes he’s managed to reduce him to nothing more than this. 

And yet the Quicksilver had a few tricks up his sleeve, and he caught Steve by surprise when he interrupted the soldier’s slow thrusts by moving his hips up to meet them, demanding more and even trying to pull Steve down for a kiss.

“Come on, old man. That all you can do?” he teased, hoping to get Steve to move faster.

Steve chuckled and pushed him back down with his body, the movement accentuated with a nice, sharp thrust inside the younger man, making him gasp in surprise and afterwards let out what sounded like a half-groan half-laughter as his body was forced back down against the mattress and his head fell back against the pillows.

Steve trailed a path of licks and kisses up Pietro’s neck and jawline until he reached his ear and whispered:

“Stay down, kid.”


End file.
